1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
A generally waist high horizontally elongated and upright abutment member is provided including a horizontally facing upright abutment surface which is longitudinally concave. The abutment member is mounted from the upper end portion of a stationary standard for angular displacement thereabout and with the abutment surface spaced horizontally outward of the standard in the direction in which the abutment surface faces. The lower end of the standard is mounted from a central portion of a generally horizontal large plan area upwardly facing surface of a fishing boat upon which a fishing person may stand and the abutment surface may be engaged by the backside or rear waist area of the fishing person while the fishing person fishes in any selected direction from the associated boat.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of seat backs, seats and backrests for use while standing and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 313,642, 2,754,891, 3,477,673, 3,990,743, 4,183,579, 4,632,410, 4,641,882 and 4,653,808. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed to be used on a fishing boat and for a standing fishing person to lean his backside or lower rear waist portion against while fishing in any selected horizontal direction relative to the associated fishing boat.